Sweet Nothings
by kawaiineko139
Summary: Oneshot! my true to heartlife story.. i just use Mikan's P.O.V


Sweet Nothings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Just this story rather this P.O.V.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan's P.O.V

It started with a waltz…

In that dance, a spark was what I feel.

At first I really don't know what to do,

I can't even look straight to his eyes.

His alluring crimson eyes,

The eyes that made my heart beats faster.

I asked "what is this funny feeling?"

Back then I was dense. Dense not to know I was having a like at first sight.

From like, I started to have small feelings towards him.

Through his communications, seeing sweet messages and such,

I felt like flying to heaven, happy that someone can care for me.

He even confessed in a joking way "aishteru"… I reply a simple giggle, I blushed deep red felt funny sensation. Lastly, for I don't know what to say anymore, I just sleep with a smile on my face.

That time I was like floating in happiness, I was inspired and I felt I was… loved.

Mid September, me and my family went to Okinawa, Japan, to relax and have a time with my aunt.

Five days after, I got home, to Tokyo.

My friend went towards me and ask apology.

I'm not that dense; I think I knew the reason.

Just like what I predict, he liked somebody else.

Back to his cousin who is also my friend, I returned her a fake genuine smile.

A smile w/c I know they all knew.

I said "it's okay, don't worry." And then walk with them like nothing happened.

I force myself to be me and to be happy again, to be the one I am before I met him.

Months past, I thought I already moved on, until one faithful day, the number which he use to communicate with me, did communicate with me again.

He seeks for an apology, in behalf of him and his bestfriend.

He told me he is the one who's communicating with me all along and not the guy I like, not the guy whom I waltz with. He asked me if I'm mad to the both of them.

Knowing myself, I just hesitate and said, "Nah, I'm not, I'm just shock and disappointed. If he didn't want to communicate w/ me then he should have said so earlier. I'm sorry but I felt betrayed." While walking home, I said that to them.

That's the end of the story between me and him; at least that's what I thought.

Months passed, I found a new friend, and her name was Mioko. She was nice and she understands me, a lot. Later then we became closer and closer. We share secrets and such. We did a small revenge, a revenge we thought we can both win. Unfortunately,

We didn't, instead, little by little,

Because of this guys,

We fall; well actually I think I'm beginning to like the guy that my bestfriend did like before.

While unfortunately for my bestfriend, Mioko, the guy whom I like before did seem to be interested to her.

He started to communicate with her, tell her everything he can tell.

He became a lot sweeter to her, too sweet to be exact,

Sending her messages which he composed

I tell you, it's corny, at least for me and my bestfriend that is.

He even called my bestfriend, "mhie."

My bestfriend was like cursing, cursing a lot.

She loved him, but only as a bigger brother and not a lover.

From the moment he knew that, he never did give up.

Still sending her sweet messages, still courting her,

Never will he back down, for he has fallen head over heels over her.

Back to me and my story,

The guy which I told you earlier, the guy that my bestfriend like the most before,

Was the one communicating with me.

Greeting me, keep on saying take care on your way to school and such.

At first I thought this will be just a revenge for my bestfriend

But then I realized that he is the new resemblance of the guy I wanted to forget long time. I was hurt yet I am cured.

I was sad, yet I'm very happy

I was afraid yet I am so excited.

Ironically, I'm everything I am not before.

Everyone around me always think I'm inspired and so much for the word happy itself, I'm very happy, I really am.

But then all of a sudden, my bestfriend chat with me, told me we need to talk ASAP

I went online and talk to her, there I realize

He confessed to her, he really do, he meant it. At least that's what I knew.

I thought it was okay, I even gave my bestfriend some advice.

Right after our talk, I keep being silent, being mute and being different as what I am used to be.

And by that time I realize

Because of those sweet nothings

I still am harboring small feelings from him.

Because of those sweet nothings, I felt being alone and being uncared person on earth.

That I realize, it's not only like that I did feel for him…

It's what they call LOVE.

And I think I failed,

Failed to be love by the one I love.

End of P.O.V.

Author's note: well that's the end of my miserable rather lonely heart life, I just hope he will be happy, like nothing happened, that there's no me meeting him a year ago. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Mwahugx people…


End file.
